Chocolate Pudding
by RitsuAoi
Summary: This is a sequel to Strawberry Lollipop. RitsukaXSoubi. Soubi is the king, and married to Ritsuka. Soubi loves Ritsuka, but is beloved wife hiding something from him? And what will happen if he find out his secret? Fairy tell goes yaoi goes LOVELES
1. Time for new lessons

_**Chocolate Pudding**_

_Chapter one:__** Time for new lessons…**_

**Ritsuka POV**

It was two months ago I got married with Soubi. I've stopped calling him king, because he thought it sounded a bit strange… Now that I'm his **wife. **

I could still not believe this. But it's true, I'm married to a guy and we don't even have feelings for each other… Or…Maybe a little. He was really handsome and…

"Hey, are you up already?" A sexy voice came down. I turned my head around and my eye catches up with his. Soubi's eyes… I drowned in them for a sec, then I realised… He was naked!

"…gosh, Soubi! Could you please but some underwear on when I sleep next to you?!"

My face turned out to be extremely red. He stared at me with a grin that shows nothing but pure evil. God he was hot when he smiled like that.

"..why? I want to feel your silky legs next to mine…your body, against mine….naked...hmm!"

I stopped his naughty thoughts and words by covering his mouth with my palms.

"..S-Shut up!" It was really embarrassing that he kept talking like that when his naked… I felt my buddy between my legs waking up…

…Oh my god. He licked my palm… He gave me that sexy look while keep licking.

"….uh..uwah!" I couldn't stop that sound slipping from my throat. Soubi stopped and stared strange at me, and I run away… Again.

Afternoon. 

It was time for afternoon tea. I drank my tea quietly and couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. Soubi read his newspaper while drinking his tea, also quietly.

I ate my cake and kept thinking…

"..Ritsuka"

"..uhm, yes Soubi?" I looked up.

"Maybe it's time for your queen lessons again."

"…huh? But I thought you were very busy this week…" I was disappointed, I hated those lessons…

"…not me, another teacher…" Soubi explained calmly.

"…who would that be then?"

"I'll invite him over for dinner tonight, don't worry, you'll like him." And with that last word, he left the table.

**Soubi POV**

It was afternoon; I sat in my Porsche while thinking about how I should ask him about teaching Ritsuka… He was tough to convince. But…

"Your majesty? We have arrived…" Sebastian opened the car door and I stepped out.

The front door of this giant white house opened and **he** stepped out.

"Hi Soubi." Smile…

Hi, it's me. Sorry for the late update. But I was working on another fic, but thank you for supporting me:3 It makes Ritsuka happy. By the way, please review about who you think the new teacher is. XD I would like to hear your thoughts. And again, I know my English sucks.


	2. Suki Da Yo

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

**Chapter Two**: _Suki Da Yo_

**Hi, its me. Long time no update, I know. I've been busy moving in to a new apartment. But I saw all the reviews and I have to say that the reason I'm still writing this fic is that you guys are actually reading it and enjoying it! Thanks for your appreciation. And this chappy is for you. Enjoy!**

**Soubi POV**

My old teacher(Haha, good job the one who guessed Ritsu.) was just like the the old days…

Serious, and a very strict man. I guess you could say that I'm one of the few human beings that've seen his smile.

-What can a so handsome man want me? The gray-haired male asked with a tiny grin.

He's teasing me again. With a quiet groan I replied:

-…I need your help… And Ritsu-sensei coughed loudly when I became quiet after that line.

Sign…I guess I have to.

-Please help me…Ritsu-sen…sei. I finished the sentence with a loud groan.

-See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? A big hand messed my hair softly and I almost went back to many years ago… To the little blond boy with a wagging tail and blushing cheeks, and he went back to the man I first thought he was, kind and calm…

-Well, shall we?…Soubi-kun?

-…Oh! Ehm, yeah, come on.

The door to my black Porsche closed and my new nightmare just started without me even knowing it.

**Ritsuka POV**

Sign…It was the fifth time I was bored to death today. I was istting in the garden, surround by the flowers. The meadow was in it's full beauty and the sun was about to go down. Soubi, and my "new teacher" was talking about me…without me. And worst of all, I didn't even get to see that guy, who is supposed to be my new teacher.

-Ritsuka…Aoyagi Ritsuka, fifteen years old. A virgin. Right?

A sudden voice came down while I was in my own little world. I turned my head to his way and my purple eyes met his evil ones. I noticed that he was a very handsome man. But in my opinion, he just looked like one of the male teachers they use to show in porn.

-Yes, uhm…sir? I bite my lip because I didn't know what to call him.

-Just call me Ritsu-sensei, Aoyagi-kun. He said and walked away faster than I could say "wait".

-Oh, and…our first lesson starts tomorrow, be at the library at seven…AM. Was his last words before his entire apearence disappered. Soubi was watching us from behind and he seemed so helpless that I just wanted to hold him in my arms…

**Soubi POV**

I knew this was a bad idea. I just hope that Ritsu-sensei won't hurt the only person that matters for me…

I must've been thinking for a quite long while 'cause Ristuka watched me with his adorable eyes…and opened his tiny cute mouth:

-Is…something wrong, Soubi?

-No, let's go to bed now, Ritsuka. I smiled gently at him. And he seemed relieved by that.

I can't believe that he's making me so happy.

**Ritsuka POV**

Hm…Rose flavored bubbel bath soap…or maybe lavendel? I had a trouble with picking soap for my bubbel bath. Hey…What's this? Chocolate so…ap? Strange. Well, I opened the bottle and let the brown-golden liquid rinse right in the hot water, that was filling Soubi's huge tub. My white silky shirt fell off easily and so did my loosey black trousers. The entire bathroom smelled like chocolate when my underwear came off. I stared at my reflection in this giant mirror in front of me,my fingers stroked my abuses slowly. Mother…I wonder if she still hates me. Then I thought about this great lie I made up to eveyone around me… No! It's not time to think about the bad things yet. I shoke my head and went into the hot tub. Suddenly…I feel a bit…Sleepy…

**………………………………….**

…Ritsu…ka…itsu…a…A voice came down, Soubi's voice. I opened my eyes quickly.

-Ritsuka! Soubi's strong, yet thin arms hold my body tightly and he whispered next to my ear:

I was so worried.

-What…happened? I closed my eyes, it felt comfortable in is arms.

-You fainted while bathing…and you didn't woke up when I tried to wake you. Soubi was blushing while continueing:

-So I…brought you up to the bed and gave you some water.

-Thanks. I smiled at him…Wait a minute, that must mean that I'm…N-A-K-E-D. Right now. With violent red cheeks I covered my prescious parts with my tiny hands and stared embarrasing at the man in front of me.

-It's…Did you…Gah! I hidded my face under my hair and knowticed that I was still blushing.

**Soubi POV**

…was it such a bad thing that I saw him naked…?! I looked down and some of my blod strands fell down from my back, I was just about to stroke'em back when a sudden small hand did that for me. Ristuka's face was obviously still red, but his eyes showed me that he wasn't embarassing of showing me his…everything.

-I guess it's ok that you saw me…I mean, I'm your wife so… Ritsuka bit his lip and avoided my eyes. So cute…

**Ritsuka POV**

I kept looking away…when Soubi suddenly bended my chin over so that my eyes met up with his and then…he kissed me gently. I couldn't do a thing about it, not that I really wanted to. Soubi's fingers stroked my naked chest, my nipples and my abdoman. My breath became heavier and Soubi's tongue slowly caressed mine. My mind wasn't so clear…but still I knew was making out with him.

My hand started to slowly unbotton his shirt. I feel a shiver through Soubi's body. A quiet moan sippered out of my mouth, and his hand started to stroke my inner thigh slowly…

-Shoula I take you now, Ritsuka? Soubi's eyes was watching me, when I caught my breath, and then he whispered softly for the first time:

_Suki Da Yo_(I love you.) Ritsuka.

**So what do you think? Will Soubi take his virginity right now? Please review so I know what you people wants to read. Thanks again!**


	3. Take off your clothes

_**Chocolate Pudding**_

**Chapter three:** _Take off your clothes._

**Warning! Slight sex-scene. Blow-job.**

**For you my dear readers!**

**Ritsuka POV**

Before I could stop myself my hand found Soubi's neck, and my lips attached to his. His tongue caressed my lip and I moaned into his mouth. His hot and sweet tongue explored every inch of my tiny mouth. I was in heaven.

Then Soubi suddenly pulled off me and I saw hesitation in his eyes.

**Soubi POV**

Ritsuka was adoreable. His lilac eyes was dreaming away for a moment, and I could swear that I saw an dark secret in them. But then he blushed slightlt and his beatiful lips formed:

"Soubi…Take me…"

I was stunned, and my eyes stared right through his. I knew, by the moment, that he was sure.

My lust and love towards my _wife _took over my last part of sense and I started to fondle his member. The adoreable kitten moaned and his endless, pale legs squezzed my hips. And after a moment of pure pleasure I was on my knees, and my lips slightly touched my lovely queen's cock.

"Ahn! W-What are you doing?? Soubii…" Ritsuka whined.

And then he gasped, I took him whole. He tasted like the purest thing in the world. My tongue caresses the head and my free hand started to stroke his shaft. Ritsuka moaned my name like a slut when his sweet semen touched my throat.

"Ugh…S…Soubi."

And I looked up, the picture of a blushing and exhausted Ritsuka burned into my sight. A smal strand of saliva was placed under the most beautiful lips I've seen.

" _pant…_Ritsuka…you're so beautiful…My love…It's a sign from above that you became my wife." I smiled. But when Ritsuka heard my last sentece, his entire face changed.

"Uhm…yeah..I guess so…" Ritsuka bit his lips, and for a moment I thought that he was gonna tell me something. But then he shook his head slightly and I felt his thin arms around me.

"I think that you were about to do something to me…wasn't you?" He snuzzled into my ear. And my sudden lust kept me away from the dark secret behind his lilac eyes.

I pulled one finger into his mouth and whispered:

"Suck, my love." Ritsuka obeyed, with a slight wonder in his face. His long tongue fondled my finger and he was 'blow-jobing' my finger. I moaned before taking it out and pulled into his tight hole. His entire body shivered and he hissed in pain. I kissed his forehead to make him feel better and he forced himself to smile for me. I replied the smile and when I started to pulling the finger in-and-out we were interupted by Seb's morning call…

**Ritsuka POV**

"Your majesties…Breakfast is done." Sebastian bowed and then he went out with flushed cheeks.

Soubi didn't even look up and he continued to kiss my neck. I pulled him away from me softly and opened my mouth:

"I guess we'll have to continue tonight." And then I kissed him on the cheek before putting on my clothes and with a last look on the sexy king on _our _bed. I went to the breakfast table.

I took a sip of coffee and then I went to my new teacher. He was already waiting there, reading a book. Calm and cool. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door:

"Sensei?"

The man looked up behind his glasses and let me in before closing the door.

I watched him, unsure of what to do. And after a long moment, he opened his mouth:

"Well, I guess our lesson could start then…" I nodded and sat down on a satin chair.

"I'll need you to take off your clothes,Aoyagi-kun…"

I was stunned and my own reflection was reflected from Ritsu-sensei's glasses. A sudden smile was placed on the man's lips.

**Review! And keep telling me about how to do this! You give me inspirations!**


	4. Lie All a lie!

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

**Chapter four: **_Lie..All a lie!_

**Well, I thought about to be nice and write another chapter. So here it is! Thanks to all the reviewers! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. And don't worry, kinkiness and some lemon will show up soon. Love to ya all!**

**Ritsuka POV**

"_I'll need you to take off your clothes, Aoyagi-kun."_

"Wha-What?! I'm not gonna do that!"I was shocked by the teachers sudden behavior. And quickly turned my back against him reaching for the door knob before a elegant hand stopped me with a tight grip around a whip. My face showed anger when my eyes met his.

"Sen_sei..._I am Soubi's wife...so I'm hell not gonna let you do anything to me!" I spitted out my words and a sudden smirk were placed on the man's lips.

"I'm not gonna even touch you.._your highness._" A sudden ironi was added to those last words. (Haha, I gotcha didn't I? You all thought that Ritsu was a dirty old man didn't ya? **laugh** ) "I just want to see you in proper clothes while we'll be discussing the Agatsuma-kingdom." With that said, Ritsu-sensei pointed at my tank top and shorts. And felt the heat approching my cheeks.

"I...uhm...I'm sorry..." And then I took the clothes he handed over and run away for change outfit.

And I couldn't hear Ritsu-sensei mumble: "Oh you will be..." And then he just smirked again.

"I-I uh I'm back." I closed the door behind me and smiled carefully against the older man. He was stroking his whip and the reflection from his glasses made him look kinkier than ever.

"Good to hear, Aoyagi-kun. Now tell me...How much do you know about _your husband?_"

I had to admit...I didn't know a thing about Soubi...So I shoke my head adn he raised a eyebrown and told me to open the thick book in front of me. And I couldn't hold back a deep sign.

**Soubi POV**

The day just passed me by, and as soon as I was done with todays 'work', I hurried home to the castle. Eager for my beloved kitten...Ritsuka.

I wonder how his day's been? Probably like hell...With that thought in my mind, I couldn't resist but giggling softly.

"Your majesty..." Sebastian opened the car door and I almost flyed out of the black Rolls Royce.

The maids took my coat and gloves, I gave them a nod before walking towards the library. From the door I heard sounds I didn't liked at all.

"NNH...AGH! No-Not again! Sensei..." A very familiar voice whined. And smack was heard.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Aoyagi-kun...You deserve this punishment." My old teacher said with a deep sexy voice. And another smack was heard with moans coming from Ritsuka's mouth.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I kicked the door and it opened.

Ritsuka turned his head against the door, and me of course. With a face of shock.

Ritsu, holding a ruler in his hand, and Ritsuka's red palm in the other.

I'm starting to realise that I've overreacted to something that even didn't happened.

"Hello...Soubi-kun." Ritsu-sensei gave me an intense stare. An I-don't-like-to-be-rudely-interupted-under-my-lessons-stare. But I only had my eyes on Ritsuka. He smiled shyly at me before waving with his other hand.

"Well...er...I'll leave you both alone then..." I blushed slghtly before closing the door behind me.

Since it was one more hour until Ritsuka's done with his lessons, I was literally bored. So I went out to his flower field and sat down.

Sebastian came and said:

"Majesty, this is the queen's clothes, cleaned and ironed." Then he bowed and went away. I looked at the black coat in my hands and felt the soft fabric. It was what Ritsuka wore first time we've met. I dicided to put it in his closet for him and obeyed myself.

I opened the door to his closet in our room and hang the coat up for him and was just about to leave when a folded note fell out from the closet.

My curiousity took over and I picked it up. My fingers unfold it and my blue eyes read the text...meaning by meaning...And suddenly, my face became very, very serious.

I rushed out of our room and walked quickly toward the library, with the note tightly squeezed in my palm.

**Ritsuka POV**

Just when we were about to finish the class, Soubi interupted us again. And before Ritsu-sensei or I had a chance to open our mouths to protest, Soubi walked with his eyes fixed on mine.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Then he reached me. He hold up the piece of paper and with eyes filled of anger, confucion and...sadness?

He said:

"What is this about Ritsuka? Who is Seimei?"

And my face became pale. I'm 'busted'.

**Review please? I wanna know wantya think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Emotions, sex and Soubi

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

**_Chapter five:_ Emotions, sex and Soubi...**

**Long time no see! I'm now posting a very very long chapter to apologise! This chapter is a bit angsty, but I hope you'll like it!**

**:-:**

**Ritsuka POV**

Soubi stared at me with a hurt and confusing look. I couldn't lie to him anymore…So I closed my eyes hard and bit my lip:

"Seimei…is my brother. He is…he is…your real fiancé."

Soubi dropped the letter and everything went quiet. I cried out loud and hid my face in my hands. I explained it all to them. The whole lie…

It all started with Seimei's love…Our neighbour, had a son in his age. He had beautiful blond hair and a bright smile, Seimei felt in love with him…He asked me if I could keep this a secret, and I did. I loved my brother too much to tell mother. She would kill him, literally.

Everyone in the village knew, that the son of the Aoyagi was going to marry the king. So one day, Seimei decided to run away with that boy. I was so chocked, that I didn't know what to do…I just cried. Seimei hugged me gently, and a tear fell from his handsome cheek: "Ritsuka, I'm sorry to put you throu' this, but you have to understand…I-I can't live without him. Please…Please understand. And take care of mother…"

With that said, Seimei left. I screamed desperatly: "Promise you'll write!!" And Seimei gave me one of his famous sad smiles.

And he was gone.

After a couple of hours when I got home, mother went mad. She started to break glasses and plates. Pieces of glass hit my body. And then she slapped my face, yelling: **"WHERE IS HE? YOU LITTLE DEVIL'S CHILD!!"**

I shoke my head, sobbing: "I-I don't know, mummy…please don't hurt me…"

She told me to shut up and then she hitted me, hard across the chest with a piece of broken plate. Blood dripped down, and I cried quietly, waiting for her to stop.

The torture went over after two hours, and my little body was bloody and in pain. The neighbors took care of my wounds. And after three months, I could walk again. Mother never came and looked at me…not even once.

And two months later…I met Soubi.

The three of them(Soubi, Sebastian and Ritsu.) litsened to my story, and I couldn't see Soubi's expressions, his beautiful sapphire eyes was hidden under his bangs.

After a long silence, Ritsu-sensei broke the silence:

"Where…is your brother now, Aoyagi-kun?" I shoke my head, as to say I don't know. Ritsu-sensei picked up the letter from the floor and read it out loud:

"_Dear Ritsuka,_

_I hope that everything is fine with you and mother. I'm feeling great…Me and Rei(Seimei's love.) has gotten married. We're doing good here..But I'm worried over you, little brother. How is mother treating you? She didn't hurt you did she? If she is still doing it, then you should run you know. Or you'll end up killed after a while._

_I wish that you could be here, safe in my arms again…But we both know that it's not possible for a while…_

_I heard from some people here that you had to marry the king in my place?You're only fourteen, Ritsuka, please don't waste your life like that just because of me or mother…_

_I'll write again soon…_

_Love Seimei…"_

It went silent again.

**Soubi POV**

I couldn't believe it…Ritsuka…is not…meant to be mine? He's been..lying the whole time?

And how could that woman do that to her _son_…How could his brother do that selfish thing to a _innocent boy_??

How could…I be so _stupid_? My hand squezzed my forehead, and tears felled down.

Ritsuka went forward to me, and his small hands touched my thigh carefully.

I slapped it away. His eyes was so hurt…he was so hurt by my action. I could see it..but I couldn't, I couldn't be humble to him now..I just couldn't. I was so confused, and angry, and sad…and…I felt so betrayed.

When I looked up again…Ritsuka was gone. And so was Ritsu.

"Sir, my lord..I don't think that young Ritsuka could ever meant to hurt you on purpose…" Sebastian said while laying a gentle hand on my shoulder.

And I mumbled silently: "I don't know anymore Seb…I don't know…"

**Ritsuka POV**

Sensei grabbed my hand and told me to pack my things and he'll wait outside. I obeyed, my mind was blank, I was acting like a doll…A mindless doll…_Without Soubi, I'm nothing._

Ritsu drove me to his home, he said that he is going to protect me from the guards and the kingdom's ministry…If Soubi told, then I was going to be hanged. It was a crime to lie to the king. I just nodded simply, nothing mattered to me anymore anyway…

"Sensei..?"

Ritsu kept driving and replied simply: "What?"

"Why..are you protecting me?" I looked at him with my lilac orbs.

"Because…you're a cute boy…And, you…you're special. If Soubi wasn't on your mind already, I would've take you for myself." He smirked evily.

I yelped: "I-I…"

"Relax…I'm not gonna do a thing to you. Unless you want me to."

I nodded and kept quiet. After a long time, the car finally stopped in front of a large house.

"Is-Is this your house? It's **huge!** " I gasped. Ritsu-sensei laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"I know kid. Now bring your stuffs and get inside…"

I did so and he showed me a room I could stay in, the theme was white, and everything in there was pure and innocent. I liked it…but when I sat down on the bed, and started to realise that I'll have to sleep without Soubi now. It just hurt to much…

After a while Ritsu-sensei came with a bowl of noodles for me, I didn't ate much. He stroked my back and said: "I'll be in my bedroom…If there's anything you need, it's just opposite yours, okay?"

I nodded again, carefully. I never thought that Ritsu-sensei was such a good person...he said good night and then he went away.

I unbottoned my shirt and my pants, and took a large shirt from the bed and wore it as a PJ. Then I turned the light off and went to bed.

After a whole hour, I still couldn't sleep…_Tears drowned_ _my mind._

**Ritsu-sensei POV**

_I felt really sorry for the little guy. I know it hurts to be alone. Maybe that's why I brougt him home? Yeah, that must be it!_

I turned my back against the window and a small cat-like boy hugged his pillow and stared at me with teary eyes in my door frame.

"Ri-..I mean, Aoyagi-kun?" I sat up and the cover went off, showing my naked chest.

"I-I couldn't sleep…can-can I sleep with you, sensei?" He sobbed, he looked like a adorable little kitten. I almost couldn't resist the dirty thought of having him under me, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

No. That's wrong…I won't do that to a innocent boy again. I shoke off my dirty thoughts and nodded simply: "Sure…C'mere."

I moved my body to create space for him. He laid down beside me and his huge eyes stared into mine, he was grateful.

"Thank you…and..uhm…good night."

I mumbled a good night and closed my eyes.

After a couple of minutes, I couldn't resist anymore, I opened my eyes and watched the tiny kitten beside me. He was adorable, that's for sure. Can't blame Soubi for loving this little guy… Suddenly, his eyes snapped up. Our eyes met, and a wave of emotions went throu' his eyes…he leaned forward, his lips almost touching mine.

"So..ubi…" He whispered and kissed me softly. He must be imagining things now…Oh my god, is that his tongue? Where the hell did this little boy learned to do that?

His little tongue caressed my lip, obviously asking for entrance…I let him in.

He explored my mouth, his small, bony fingers stroking my lap, and…my crotch!

I pulled away, too shocked, and aroused.

"What the hell are you doing Aoyagi?! Do you even know who I am?" I gasped for some air and looked at him. His eyes were a bit foggy, and his pink lips shiny from our saliva. He gasped: "Of course I do…You're my husband. And I'm seducing you…" He licked his finger and bit it, giving me a naughty look and whispered: "Or should I moan your name too? So-u-bi?"

I didn't know what to do anymore. He straddled my hips and licked my chest, making me moan. His hand searching for something in my trousers, and suddenly he grabbed my member and started to pump it. I gasped and pulled him away once again:

"Why are you doing this?"

Aoyagi looked up with a serious face, he sounded sorry when he said: "I..I've done something bad to you. And you're willing to forgive me…So, I'm..paying you back. " He blushed and bit his lips.

My eyebrown raised: "By giving your virginity to me? I'm not Sou-" He interupted me with a fierceful kiss.

His mouth then wandered to my abdomen, and he licked the tip of my cock.

I gave in…

**:-:**

**Review! Do you think that Ritsuka should do it or not? Will Soubi forgive him? **

**"Evil Laghes" I love cliffys...don't you? hehehehe. **


	6. Hurt by my loveagain

_**Chocolate Pudding**_

_**Chapter six:**_ **Hurt by my love…again.**

**Hello! I'm backy! This chappy is quite short, I know, but it's for your own good. x'3 I promise to update soon, probably next week! Enjoy anyway.**

**:-:**

**Ritsuka POV**

I knew Soubi couldn't resist my naughty invitations, he kissed me roughly and the force throwed me back right on the bed. His elegant fingers stroking my hardened nipples, making me moan like a bitch-in-heat. Suddenly, the oh-so-good feeling from his fingers where gone…he smirked a cocky grin at me and bent his handsome face down to my chest, his long, and pink tongue caressing the soft skin that surrounded my nipple.

"**Ahhng!** Stop teasing me like that Soubi!" I moaned while pouting.

He just gave me a fake glare and continued his work. His knee rubbing at my stiff member, making me almost come in my pants.

"Why Ritsuka? I thought you liked teasing…" He gently flicked my ear with his tongue and kissed my cheek. "Now I want you to get rid of that horrible shirt and your little good-for-nothing underwear."

Soubi sat back and watched me with the blue eyes I loved so much and I did as he said. Unbottoning my shirt and let it slowly fall down from my shoulders, licking my lips.

Soubi panted and swallowed hard and nodded to me, as to say: please continue.

I pulled my undies down a bit and turned around to wiggle my ass so they fell down. Soubi made a moan-sound and I looked back to see what he was doing.

Oh.Dear.God.

His pants were unbottoned and his hand somewhere between his legs, rubbing his thighs and slowly going upward to touch his large-size member.

I couldn't stand it, climbing on top of his, I pushed his hand aside, replacing it with my mouth. While dragging down his pants and boxers I started to lick the large 'lollipop' in front of me, my cheeks flushed red and I didn't know what to do next.

"Soubi…" I pulled back and looked away, biting my fingers. "Are you..feeling good?…Did I do..well?" I watched his reaction carefully.

**Ritsu POV**

He's kidding, right?! I mean…I knew he was a virgin but… He's just too innocent sometimes, but his skills in foreplay…oh god.

I patted his head and smiled:

"Of course Ao-..I mean, Ritsuka."

He looked relieved and smiled happily while bending down and sucking on my dick again. I groaned…it felt so good. His tiny mouth around my member, his little tongue caressing the slit…oh dear.

"Ahn!" I couldn't resist anymore…I pulled him closer with my hand and made him deep-throat me, and he seemed not to be gagging.

He started to pulling my length in, and then slowly letting it go. It felt so good, and soon, I was seeing stars while my semen spurted out of my cock. He pulled away and the sticky liquid were all over his face. He still looked cute when he tried to lick it away, and then making a face when he found out that it tasted like shit.

"Haha…You know, I have some tissues here." I said and gave him one of the soft tissues from my nightstand.

He thanked me and cleaned his face, then he smiled a weird smile and maked his way on top of my body again, his violet eyes staring right into mine. He kissed me softly and the door to my room opened.

Soubi, the real Soubi stared at the scene infront of him and the expression on his face were almost to hurtful to see.

Ritsuka pulled away from the kiss and turned around to face the worst nightmare in his yougn life, his love, seeing him naked in bed with someone else.

"Oh..Oh..Oh my god..Soubi..It's not what it looks like…I-I.." He stammered and tears formed in his eyes. I got up from the bed and put my pants on again, taking a long cigarette in my mouth I left them alone.

They needed it.

Inside of the house, I could hear Soubi say:

"_Ritsuka_…"

**:-:**


	7. Finally in my arms again

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

_**Chapter seven:** Finally back in my arms_

**Short chapter, but that's because I'm gonna end this story in the next chapter. :P unless you protest. **

**:-:**

**Soubi POV**

"Soubi…I-I'm sorry..sob..I thought, I mean..I tried…sob.." Ritsuka cried hysterically an drubbed his big lilac orbs. I couldn't help myself from feeling sorry for him…but, he hurt me so bad. The vision of him, naked on top of Ritsu will haunt me for a very very long time…

"Please stop crying Aoyagi-san." I said with a cold voice I could not recognize as my own. I decided to ignore the fact that I loved him so deeply; it would only hurt me more. But the second I saw his hurt eyes I regret my cold attitude.

"Soubi…You, You can't even bring yourself to call me by my name anymore?" He almost begged me to to something. But I couldn't.

I decided to ignore his question.

"Aoyagi-san. I'm only here to declare that you're free from charges concerning the crime you conmitted with your brother, since you're underaged, you will not be punished."

I lied. I didn't want to punish him. So Seb helped me with covering things up for him.

Ritsuka sat quiet, waiting for me to make the next move.

"That was all. I will be leaving now." I said and stood up. I tried to walk quickly towards the door so that the pain in my chest will leave soon. But a pair of thin arms hugged my waist suddenly and it made me stop. I could feel Ritsuka's head resting against my back.

"Please Soubi…don't leave me, don't turn your back against me again. I-I…I love you..."

I turned around to face him and saw right through his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Then why Ritsuka? Why did you sleep with him?!" I yelled, anger rising up in my body.

He didn't answer, and I turned around to leave once again.

"I thought…I hoped…that he was you." A small and sad frightened voice echoed behind my back. It made me stop in my track, and tears were almost dripping from my eyes.

"Ritsuka…" I mumbled and took him in my arms. I will probably never let him go again, no matter what. It hurts more to be without him than with him.

Ritsuka forced himself to smile even though he was crying so hard, his tears soaked my coat and I could hear him whisper my name again and again…

"Come on Ritsuka…Let's go home." I said while stroking his soft hair.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes dry and followed me out.

Ritsu-sensei stood now in front of us, with a light smirk he said:

"I see you've made up?"

Ritsuka smiled brightly towards him and replied:

"Thanks for everything sensei."

The older male stared at him for a moment before turning his attention towards me.

"You take good care of him." Then he pat my shoulder before disapearing inside his room.

Sensei…he..maybe he was a good man after all..

"Soubi.." Ritsuka tugged at my arm. "Let's go."

I nodded and went outside where I knew Seb would be waiting. The sky were pure blue and today was a truly beautiful day.

**:-:**

**Review and tell me if you don't want me to end this story yet. I'll listen to you, promise.**


	8. Nothing is what it used to be

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

**Chapter eight: Nothing is what it used to be**

**Sorry! I had this already written on my computer, but I kinda forgot to get it up here. I apologise and hope you'll enjoy it even though it's kinda short.**

**:-:**

**Ritsuka POV**

On the entire way home, Soubi was quiet… I wonder what he was thinking? At least, he didn't let go of my hand. That was a relief…I hated when he looked at me with that empty look he had sometimes, I felt so dirty. Then, suddenly, he let go of my hand. I looked up to him, and saw something that disturbed me on the rest of the way home…

_He wasn't looking at me, not even once._

**Soubi POV**

I couldn't bear myself to look at him, it hurted. So I just pretended that he didn't existed. After we got back at the palace I went straight to the library. I saw the hurt look in his eyes, yet I couldn't turn back and hold him again… This needs some time.

_I can't forgive him just like that…_

Sebastian watched us with a worried look and then he asked:

"Are you sure, your majesty, that you shouldn't check on…his majesty Ritsuka?"

I shook my head and smiled faintly at him:

"Would you, please take good care of him… in my place Sebastian?"

"But…your majesty, what about you then?" He frowned while interupting me.

"I'll be fine. Please, it's an order Sebastian."

I waved him away and he retreated to the bedroom.

_Ritsuka…please forgive me._

**Ritsuka POV**

Why? Why was I feeling so alone when there were so many people in this room? I mean, sure, they were all servants but still…

I haven't felt so alone since Seimei left.

While throwing my bag on the bed I laid down myself and stared up on the ceiling.

Soubi…why can't you face me? Is it because I've been hold by another man?…

Rolling around on my stomache, I rested my head on my palms. It was useless to think about the past, but how could I convince him that I was truly, no deeply, in love with him?

Oh dear! Did I just thought that? Am I really in love with him?

Shooking my head wildly, I tried to get rid of those thoughts.

"Your majesty, it's time for tea." Sebastian came in and bowed. Why wasn't he with Soubi?

"Oh I see, put it there. I'll have it later…"

He nodded simply and went away later.

"Oh wait, were is Soubi?" I asked before he left. He nodded towards the library and went away.

…Maybe I should try to talk to him?

Yes, I'll do that!

Almost running to the library, I trembled through the door. Looking desperatly for him, every where.

Then I saw him, sitting by himself, deep in his thoughts. He looked so…beautiful. He was too perfect to be true…

"…Soubi."

With a graceful movement, he turned around to face me. Blue eyes met my lilac ones, emotions were over-flowing.

"Ritsuka."

We stood there, a peaceful silent resting over us.

For a moment, I thought that the time has stopped, but when he opened his mouth to speak again I was almost in tears:

"…I'm sorry, but I really can't face you right now. Please leave." His silky hair were falling down and I couldn't see his expression very clearly.

Because my eyes were filled with tears.

Faster than I ever could, I ran away from that place. That place were he would be, the place pieces of my heart were brokened by the person I loved.

Why??? I thought that everything was okay now, that he had forgiven me and that we could go back to the life we once shared together, why was he acting like this towards me if he bothered to bring me back??

I was so confused, and hurt. I didn't know what to do anymore…

_**Maybe you're better end up dead…**_ A voice whispered through his head.

His mother's voice.

Yeah…maybe I am better end up dead… As I thought of this I wandered to the lake, with unfocused look in my eyes and unfocused eyes.

Nothing is what it used to be.

**:-:**

**REVIEW! I know you will, if you love me :)**


	9. Hurt

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

**Chapter Nine: Hurt**

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy right now, 'cause I topped 50 reviews in 8 chapters! it's all thanks to you guys! I love you all!**

**If I top 60 by this chapters end, I will give you a bonus chapter right away!**

**:-:**

**Ritsuka POV**

I wandered around the lake and sat down on the cold and slightly wet ground. Crying silently and my mother's angry face mixed with Soubi's hurt eyes was the only thing going on in my mind right now.

"...I love you Soubi, Seimei... But I can't stand living without you anymore." Mumbling those last words, I walked straight into the lake. The water was cold, and dirty... But I didn't pay any attention to it.

Shutting my eyes, and resembling Soubi's kiss one least time, I let go of everything and felt the water filling up my everything. So this is what it feels like to die...

Everything went black.

**Soubi POV**

Shit! Why the hell did I do that? Knocking my fist right into the wall, I regretted everything I said. I totally broke him, right in front of my eyes. Wasn't that the one thing I promised myself never to do?

I wanted to protect Ritsuka's smile, not taking it away from him...

But it just hurts so much every time I think of the image of him and another man.

But why am I letting MY jealousy go out over Ritsuka? He was innocent after all...

Damn it, I have to apologize, and hope that he will forgive me!

With that said, I ran out as fast as I could, to look for my precious kitten.

"Your majesty!"

Sebastian suddenly appeared and stopped me. He looked flushed and his entire body was soaked in stinky water. What the hell?

"Sebastian, good. Where is Ritsuka? Weren't you supposed to take care of him?"

Guiltiness flushed behind Sebastian's crimson eyes and he replied:

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I failed my mission. His majesty Ritsuka tried to commit suicide in the lake and we just saved him a second ago, he is in the health room, please go and check him out." The man said and bowed before retreating.

I wasn't paying any attention at all, my mind was yelling: "Why?"

Rushing quickly to the health room, I opened the heavy door and ran to his side. His small body looked more tiny and fragile than ever...

"How is he?" I asked the doctor in front of me. He fixed his glasses and replied calmly.'

"Your majesty, his majesty Ritsuka has none water left in his lunges and has received no bruises from the attempt of suicide."

"Good." I closed my eyes and felt relieved, but then:

"...but, he has a very high fever and if he doesn't wake up soon. He will be in coma for the rest of his life."

"WHAT?" I went mad. I swear, I've never been so angry, so mad, and yet so sad in the same time. The doctor retreated and mumbled:

"We can only hope that he will wake up before the next sunrise."

"...Ritsuka." I finally collapsed at his soft body; the tears couldn't stop themselves from falling. And I didn't know, if my heart ached most, or my swollen eyes...

**:-:**

**...So? Will our sleeping beauty wake up or become a REAL sleepy beauty?**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda short, but I really had to end it there, since I'm so very keen of cliffys. -insert evil laughter-**

**BUT if we top 60 reviews, I'll definetly post the next one right away! AND I will write a request-fic for the lucky number 60 xD**

**Review! :D**


	10. Let's love

**_Chocolate Pudding_**

**Chapter ten: Let's love.**

**Thank you everyone! I love you guys so much for all your support. So I'm posting the new chapter now! :D The lucky number 60 was: **Black Fire Neko.

**I hope I'm making up to you for the evil cliffy with this chapter!**

**:-:**

**Soubi POV**

Dark. It was very dark in this room and I couldn't do anything except trying to reach out to the light, but why did it felt so damn difficult?

"…Hmm…Where am I?"

My eyes snapped up immediately, I recognised that voice. Ritsuka's voice…

"You-You are awake!" I took him in my arms, desperatly holding onto that little body. Afraid that he might disapear again…

"Thank god, I thought you were…that you might leave me…" Mumbling those words, I felt so relieved that he was awake, that he could still look at me with those innocent lilac eyes and touch me with his small fingers…

"Uhm, excuse me… But who are you?"

What?

"Ritsuka? What are you saying? Don't you remember me?" All the happiness I felt a second ago just disapeared. Why was Ritsuka staring at me with those unfamiliar eyes, why did I felt like I had already losed him?

He just shook his head and stared at me with those doe-like eyes.

"I'm really sorry, but I just can't seem to remember who I am, or who you are…" He looked scared, avoiding my piercing gaze and his lithe body were shaking.

I called in the doctor and he took some test and asked him a couple of questions before turning his attention towards me:

"My king. I'm afraid his majesty Ritsuka is suffering from temporary memory loss. We don't know if he will remember anything any time soon, but I think our chances are positive. In the meanwhile, you should take care of him properly and not cause him any more harm."

I waved at him to make him go away and my head fell down.

He… lost his memories, all because of my stupity. If I just…forgave him and showed him that I still loved him, he would've been fine now.

I've caused him so much pain… But now I have to make it up to him!

Yes, that right. I have to make it up to him while he can't remember how cruel I acted towards him.

Smiling a weak smile, I touched Ritsuka's sleeping face.

"No matter what happens, I will always protect you. I love you Ritsuka."

**Ritsuka POV**

I woke up in a huge bed. There was some fresh flowers beside me on the nightstand, they smelled wonderful and I couldn't help but to touch them. But as you all know, roses had thorns, and they could really hurt.

"Aoch!" Blood was sippering from my small wound, and I felt a sudden movement beside me. I turned around to check out what was moving, and a blond haired beauty were sleeping next to me. He opened his azure blue eyes and looked at me.

"Ritsuka! Are you hurt? Let me see." His pale hand grabbed my bleeding finger and his mouth took it in and sucked on it, gently. I couldn't resist but to blush. This tender moment feels so…awkward…

"I-I'm ok, you don't have to… Do that." I hear myself struggling desperatly. He chuckles deeply with a smooth voice and smiles at me after returning my finger.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head and mumled a 'thank you'. This man…makes me feel so shy.

"Where am I?" I askes out of the blue, my head feels completely empty and I can't even remember my own name. It hurts to think.

"You're at the palace, in my castle. In our bedroom-… What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Soubi interupts his own speech and watches me with a worried expression. Why is this face…making my heart ache so much? Why is this person, so concerned about me?

I reaches out my hand to touch his face, and a single tear dripples down on my thigh.

"I can't remember anything… And if I try to remember, my head hurts… All I can think of is pain." I can't say that he was the source of my pain, that would surely make him more sad…

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms hugs me gently. A scent of sweet chocolate surrounds me and I feel so safe in those arms…as if I've been here before.

"If it hurts to think about it. Then don't think. I will take care of you…because I love you."

My eyes widens, did this guy just said he loves me? I was a guy, and so was he, how could we possibly be with each other in that way?

"I-…really?" I look up to that handsome face I feel strangely enough familiar with and he grace me with a smile:

"Yes, you're my queen after all."

Eh? EEEEEHHH? QUEEN?

…I fainted.

I could barely hear this guy calling to me:

"Oi! I'm not finished yet!!" "Ritsuka!"

When I woke up again, this man was still by my side. He wears an elegant suit, and it looks really expensive. It seems like he has told the truth, he is the king in Neko-land and I am…the queen?

Oh my poor head…

"Are you awake? You passed out while we spoke, I am very concerned about your health." There it was, that worried expression…

"I'm fine now. Thank you, your highness." I bows with my head and tries to remain calm even though his face were dangerously close to mine.

"You can call me Soubi, you use to do that." He replies, and a tint of sadness was shown on his face, why did he look so sad?

I decides to rely on Soubi for now, I can't seem to remember anything, and he seems so familiar and kind…

"Okay." I smiles brightly." Soubi."

His face lit up and once again, he helds me tight. As if I could disapear if he let go for a second.

"_Suki da yo_, Ritsuka." Then he kiss me. A warm, and gentle kiss…

**Soubi POV**

He passed out after I told him that he was my queen, I sat by his side just after I got back from the meeting. I didn't even had the time to change my clothes. I was so worried, that I might lose him again…

But then he wakes up, his watery eyes were looking at me and his small cute hand was gently rubbing his head.

"Are you awake? You passed out while we spoke, I am very concerned about your health." I don't want to lose you again…

"I'm fine now. Thank you, your highness." He bows his head and he looks so cute that I were on my way to kiss him, but stopped myself in time when he called me 'your highness'.

He blushed.

"You can call me Soubi, you use to do that." I can recall the first time he called my name, how happy I felt when he finally said it…

But now, he has forgotten everything…

Then, he smiles. My world became full of colours again and he anwsered:

"Okay. Soubi."

My name…

Yes, this is a new chance for me to love Ritsuka. A new chance for us to make up for the mistakes we went through before…

And I'm taking it.

"_Suki da yo_ Ritsuka." I kiss him, he tastes like sweet sweet chocolate. I will remember this scent for ever.

This is a new beginning. Another chance for me to make up to him for my mistake.

Let's love, Ritsuka…

**:-:**

**And let's not forget to Review now, shall we? I'm expecting 100 reviews at least before this story ends. Love to you all guys! **


	11. I love you

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the very very very late update, my personal life and SCHOOL has been taking up all my time, I'll try to update faster. Thanks for supporting this fic! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**:-:**

**_Chapter eleven: _**I love you.

**_Ritsuka POV_**

It was a silent morning, the sun was just about to rise and I could feel the cold air getting warmer. Another night, filled with nightmares, of a past I couldn't remember. I was drowning, in that cold and dark water, it tasted like fish and my body felt cold. My lungs were hurting like hell, but it was nothing compared to the aching pain in my heart. In my dream, a pair of familiar blue eyes were always haunting me, they felt like this Soubi's, but yet, they were too cold. I shuddered, and wrapped my thin arms around myself and mumbled:

"It's getting colder outside…"

And all of sudden, another pair of strong arms was wrapped around me. I felt a tickling sensation against my neck as the deep and sensual voice whispers: "Come back to bed, Ritsuka."

I turned around to face him, the most powerful man in this country and odd enough, my husband. My cheeks were probably blushing as I replied:

"I-I…I'm sorry, did I woke you up?"

He shook his head and stared into my eyes with an intense stare. How did he managed that just some seconds after he wakes up? His fingers stroked my hair and he says:

"You can wake me up anytime you want. Just don't make yourself sick again by sitting next to the window. The winter is about to come…" As he mumbled those words, a few inches from my face… The first snow fell down from the grey sky. I smiled brightly and pressed my hand against the window to see clearer. It was thick, white substances falling down to those yellow and red leaves. It was a beautiful sight indeed…

**_Soubi POV_**

As I felt the empty spot beside me in bed, my mind started to panic. He is gone. Again. My eyes were searching for him everywhere, and my heart was beating faster and faster. When I saw the small petite body leaning against the window, my body managed to calm down. So I walked behind him, wrapped my arms around him to feel secure and whispered something.

As the snow came down, Ritsuka smiled. For the first time in days, he actually smiled. His over-sized shirt revealed the small pink nipples, they were all perky and my pants tightened. No, have, to, hold, back..

He turned around and smiled at me, his eyes were sparkling and he laughed: "Soubi! Look! It's snowing!" His finger pointed at the window and his small ears were twitching.

My last attempts to stop myself from ravaging him vanished and I pushed him down on the floor, my hand behind his head to stop his head from crashing against the floor. My naked chest touched his clothed one and my lips attached themselves onto his. The small body underneath me wiggled softly, trying to get away, but my hips between his legs stopped him from doing so. A small moan escaped from his lips as our groins touched, and I was lost.

"So-Soubi!" He panted, trying to catch his breath. "What was that??" He asked, trying not to blush. It failed though, his small cheeks were pink tinted and his wet lips parted slightly, still breathing heavily. My eyes lazily rested on his watery eyes and replies:

"Me pounding you onto the floor."

He was quiet, his eyes looking away while he bit his lips nervously. My hand pinched his nipple softly, receiving a small mewl from the small boy. Encouraged by this, my other hand went down to his crotch. And something inside Ritsuka snapped…

**_Ritsuka POV_**

When I felt his hand traveling down into my pants, my heart almost stopped beating. Something felt familiar about this situation and my body didn't want this. It was almost as if I was afraid of something, so I yelled at me to stop this and pushed him away roughly. My body was shaking in fear and I remembered that cold and dark water, the despair I felt and those cold blue eyes.

"No! Please stop this!" My head was about to explode as I yelled at it to stop, my hands surrounding my ears as if to cover everything up. Soubi reached out his hand to touch me, his eyes so sad… But I couldn't notice, nor could I accept his hand right now, so I slapped it away. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I screamed and shut my eyes, my brows wrinkled and my body moved further away from his. But those haunting memories had almost stopped and my head felt better, just when I was about to apologize, he stood up, his eyes looking empty as he mumbled: "I see. I will leave you alone then." He turned around to walk away, and somehow, his back felt so lonely…

"...Wa-Wait!" Somehow, my arms were now resting around his waist, I felt his abs getting tense and I just had to say something, anything to make him stay!

"I, I overreacted. I'm sorry...." I mumbled, my tears were at their limit, and I was about to cry when he turned around. "Please...Please don't leave me." I looked up, with tears drippling down from my eyes.

He took me into his arms, his silky hair falling like a curtain around my head and I could smell his vanilla shampoo. His breath tickled my neck as he mumbled:

"I will be by your side, always and always." He pushed away slightly and his large hand touched my cheek. "Because I love you, more than I love anyone in this world...Ritsuka." I was suprised by those words, yet I needed to hear them. I hugged him tightly and shut my eyes, it felt so warm and secure in his arms, let me stay like this, just a little more...

**:-:**

**Review!**


End file.
